1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an armrest, in particular for an office chair, preferably with a height-adjustable armrest column and an arm support positioned on the armrest column.
An armrest of this type is known from published, non-prosecuted German patent application DE 101 25 996 A1 submitted by the applicant. The armrest described therein can be adjusted with respect to its length and rotation. Particularly when a narrow basic armrest position is required, for example when the seat is wider than the inner dimensions of the arm supports, the limitations of the individual setting options for the armrests described therein become evident.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an armrest, in particular for an office chair which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which is particularly simple to construct.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an armrest. The armrest contains a height-adjustable armrest column, an arm support positioned on the armrest column, and a multi-function bearing head disposed on the armrest column and having adjustment mechanisms. The adjustment mechanisms include a rotational adjustment mechanism, a longitudinal adjustment mechanism and a lateral adjustment mechanism all for the arm support. The rotational adjustment mechanism enables the arm support to be rotated by 360 degrees.
According to this configuration, a multi-function bearing head is provided, which contains a mechanism for rotational, longitudinal and lateral adjustment.
In addition to the known rotational and longitudinal adjustment, a lateral adjustment of the armrest is also possible according to the invention.
Embodiments of the invention which have a simple construction, are easy to assemble, and yet guarantee reliable rotational, longitudinal and lateral adjustment.
The adjustment mechanisms are preferably catch-lock mechanisms, and are therefore particularly easy to operate and/or can be used without a release button. In other words, the position of the arm support can be altered without a release button having to be pressed. As a result, the armrest is particularly user-friendly.
The lateral adjustment mechanism in particular preferably contains a fixed location platform section acting in conjunction with a load bearing element which moves laterally in relation to the platform section. In a further embodiment of the invention, in order to realize the locking mechanism that can be activated without a release button, the platform section and the support element contain locking elements that act in conjunction with each other.
The multi-function bearing head is preferably structured in different function levels in such a way that in each case, a lower function level supports the overlying function levels. According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the support element for the lateral adjustment mechanism supports the entire longitudinal adjustment mechanism, while the rotational adjustment mechanism is in turn supported by the longitudinal adjustment mechanism, or is integrated into the latter.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the longitudinal adjustment mechanism contains a linear sliding guide. This is preferably configured in such a way that it contains a longitudinal guide frame in which a bearing block is inserted. This bearing block now preferably supports the rotational adjustment mechanism in turn, via which the arm support is connected to the multi-function bearing head.
If the rotational adjustment mechanism enables the arm support to be rotated by 360 degrees, a particularly flexible adjustment of the arm support is possible. This applies in particular when the arm support is asymmetrically formed in such a way that its longitudinal sides extend to different lengths. In connection with the lateral adjustment of the arm support, the option of a complete rotation of the arm support enables the inner dimension between the arm supports to be adjusted with a particularly large number of variations.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the arm support can be firmly latched into its standard position using a locking element. This is preferably achieved by only enabling the arm support to be turned after it has been unlocked by pressing a button. This ensures that the armrest always points towards the front in such a way that the user is provided with a comfortable support position.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an armrest, in particular for an office chair, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.